


The New Girl

by reddie_official



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddie_official/pseuds/reddie_official
Summary: Addie gets a role as semi-important charicter in It. Little did she know this might lead to a little romance(Sorry bad at summarys)





	1. Chapter 1

    ~~~~"Wow!!! This is amazing!!" I exclamed. I had just gotten a small role on the 2017 version of Steven King's It. I have heard alot about the cast, and I am excited to meet them.

       "Hi!! Your Addie right?" Asked Jack Grazer, who has so far been my favorite to meet. "Yeah." I replied.

  He showed me around the set, it took at least thirty minutes. "Hey, Addie, do you like Starbucks?" He asked afterwards. "Yeah! It is like my favorite coffee shop!" I exclamed. "Want to go?" He asked. "Oh yeah!!! Of course!!" I replied.

       On the way I asked "How do you know this many shortcuts?" "I have my ways Addie." He said mysteriously. Once we made it we ordered our drinks. Me a salted caramel macchiato frappe, him a chocolate covered strawberry truffle frappe. We sat outside I asked him a few questions and he asked me questions. It was fun hanging out with him.

    I noticed the way his chocolate brown eyes glittered in the sunlight. It made him look amazing. "Hey Addie? I asked you something." Jack said getting my attention. "What? Sorry!" I apologised. "No it's fine!" Jack said sweetly.

_One Week Later_

      "Jack?" I was trying to get his attention. "Yeah Addie?" He automatically replied. "Starbucks was super fun!" I told him. "Yeah it was!!" He said "Do you want to go down to the pool?" He asked five minutes later. We were at the hotel. "Yeah! Let me change real quick." I changed into my bathing suit, it was a two piece but it wasn't showing much at all, witch was the way I liked it.

    We headed to the pool, it was just me and Jack. As soon as we got to the pool I dove in. Jack raced in behind me. He was at least two inches taller than me. He came up behind me and picked me up by my waist. I giggled. He was laughing. I spun around we were so close.

     He put his lips on mine suddenly. I kissed back passionately, his tongue slid into my mouth, I sighed. Someone jumped into the pool and we jumped apart. It was Finn.

       Jack splashed Finn out of anger. Finn was laughing his head off. "Jack let's go!" I said. We went back to my room and what met me was someone I thought I would never see again....


	2. Exes And New Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read I give up on summarys

 

 

 

* * *

              I walked into my room and saw my ex Jordan, we broke up like a year ago, "Jordan? What are you doing here!?" I almost yelled at him. "Woah babe calm down!" He said cooly. "We broke up a year ago you cheating backstabber!!!" This time I lost it I went to punch him but Jack held me back.

      I was furious, how dare he show up in _my_ hotel room mind you. "Get out now!" I said very rudely. This time he listened, but before he left he said "Well I was going to break up with you anyways!!" I yelled at his retreating figure " We weren't even dating you idiot!!!!" 

      I sat down on the edge of my bed. "Jack?" I said softly. "Yeah Addie?" He replied as soon as the words left my mouth again, I love that about him. "I'm sorry." I apologised "For what?" He asked. "About freaking out, I'm so sorry." I replied. "Addie there's no reason to be sorry! It's that jerk who was here!" He said defiantly. I broke down crying. He wrapped his arms around me and brought me into his lap.

       "It's okay I'm here for you" he whispered into my ear softly. I looked into those chocolate brown eyes that I love. "I think I love you Jack." I told him. He laughed softly "I think I'm in love with you too." He said sweetly.

     He brought our lips together again, but this time I was ready for it. I kissed back very passionately. I really loved him. We could have stayed that way forever if it wasn't for Sophia coming in, we shared the room, and she cleared her throat. 

     I was startled by this. And when I realized it was Sophia I buried my face in Jack's jacket. I was embarrassed. But on the bright side we started filming tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff, most of my stories will contain fluff!! Hope you liked!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Sorry if it's a bit weird at the moment, this is my first fic and all, but still!! And the drinks they ordered are my absolute favorite!! You guys should try them!!


End file.
